


Fathers Daughter

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring





	Fathers Daughter

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” you screamed, pointing the gun at the one man you never wanted, or expected, to run into.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He was calm, collected. Stepping out of his suit, he walked closer to you, hands up. You held one gun aimed at him and another at The archer, looking confused. 

**“Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.** ” Clint sniped out, taking in the situation. He put the arrow back in his quiver, and sat watching.

“I don’t even know you anymore.” You screamed at your father. “You promised that there would be no secrets since Pepper Died. You promised no secrets when I left!” 

You had left for college months ago, coming back to check in on occasion. Tony kept up the facade of businessman, well to do father, the same as you kept up appearances as a college student. Secretly, you had been working to aid the Avengers, cleaning up their messes, being where they couldn’t. You had been clearing out the agents who had swarmed you when you hear the familiar whistle of a blaster, the building coming down with you on it. Jumping, you cascaded onto the roof of the building next door, barely escaping. Clint met you there, arrows ready as Iron man flew up on your other side, blasters shutting down as soon as recognition crossed Tony’s face.

“I could say the same, princess. Since when are you a bad guy?” Tony smirked, chest up against the barrel of your handgun. With a scoff, you uncocked the barrel, picking up the round and putting it back in your holster.

“I’m not, I’ve been cleaning up your messes. Working my ass off to do something bigger than myself.”

“Like father, like daughter.” Clint Laughed, giving a two finger wave and jumping off the roof. With a huff, you turned your attention back to the suit, now clicking back around your father’s frame. 

“Meet me at home, and we can talk about you becoming an official cleaner of messes.”

You couldn’t keep the smile off your face and you sprinted off the building, and glided across the city. You really were your father’s daughter.

  
  



End file.
